Sex With Someone
by Eternal x Eternity
Summary: Hinoki Tzenzi, a Asian-American boy who manages to befriend and bang his sister, stepsister, sister-in-law, a shy student, a swimmer, a sucidial, a saleswomen, a soldier, and even a secretary! He goes on and explains to all of us how it happened and why it happens, all with nearly detailed explanations. Plus, hidden BONUS content that hasn't been found quite yet ;3


**(Before I start off, I've never used in this website before but have read on it. This is actually my first time trying this out and to be honest, I'm not really a fan of stories Rated: M until now. So I was like,** _ **Hmm, maybe I should make one of my own.**_ **So I don't know if you guys and gals would like this but let see how it goes. REMEMBER, THIS IS FICTION. NONE OF WHAT I'M SAYING IS REAL. THERE IS ALSO LEMON IN THIS! Hope you enjoy C:)**

Hello. My name is Hinoki Tzenzi. I'm a 29 year old Asian-American living with my wife (and is also my stepsister. I'll get to that later.) and my two children, daughter and son, both three. Now, my life has been a weird sort of life, which I pretty much have done it with almost a lot of girls. Specifically, three of my sisters, a student, a suicidal, and a soldier? There's a bit more but I'll get to those later. Now, all of these are either accidental or just the girl causing it because I'm pretty much a straight guy so don't call me some weird sex fiend. I haven't learned about sex until I was about 14, so I was pretty new to it. I haven't told anyone about this for a while and deciding to tell it to you now.

My mom died in a car accident just after having a divorce with my dad. After the divorce, she packed up her things and called a cab over to take her back to her old home. But on the way there, an SUV rammed the cab and killed both the driver and my mom. I was 5 at that time. My dad fell into depression until he met another girl, who sooned to be my stepmother. They hooked up until one day, my dad asked for her hand in marriage, which she accepted. I was 9 at that time.

Well, it turned out that she has a daughter who was about a month younger than me, which my dad didn't really care. Her name was Nitasaki Mizori. My stepmother didn't bother changing her last name since she wanted to keep family tradition in her family. My stepsister and I really didn't get along and pretty much avoided each other most of the time, only when we had to eat dinner. We led a happy life until I turned 15. My father and stepmother were both murdered while I was at school. The police managed to catch the murderer but it didn't really matter to me anymore since my parents were dead. Nitasaki took it pretty hard as well.

The police asked us if we wanted to find some new parents to live with, which I thought was stupid. Nitasaki and I talked it over and decided that we should live by ourselves. It was a unanimous decision so we told the police no.

Now, time to get straight to the point. My stepsister was, how to put it, sexy. She had long, black hair all the way to her hips, beautiful brown eyes, a D cup size, and a fine ass. But I didn't really take notice since both me and her weren't really into all that stuff. I seen her develop when my dad married her mom. We were both sophomores at that time and worked hard in our grades to earn enough money to get a job and buy an apartment at least. So during those times, we lived at her grandparents house. After the years, I became really protective of her since she was my only family left and I guess she thought the same.

Now fast forward four years. I finished high school and decided to skip college because we needed some money. I worked as an intern for computer programming and was earning enough money with Nitasaki's salary to pay for rent together in an apartment Nitasaki and I were renting.

The day when it all happened was the day our parents died. It was around 8:00PM. I got home from the grocery store and heard crying in Nitasaki's bedroom. I walked over to it just to find Nitasaki crying. I decided to walk over to her and ask if she was ok.

I sat down next to her and said, "Hey, you okay?"

"I guess. It's a bit hard to think that our parents have been gone for four years already. Still haven't gotten over it," she replied.

"Well, it's been four years, I think you should get over it."

I guess that made Nitasaki a bit mad when I said that. "Are you serious? Do you even care that our parents are dead and we could just get over it? Look around Hinoki, we are barely surviving. We just get enough money for rent and food and nothing else!"

"Woah, I didn't mean it like that. Jeez, I'm just saying that we should get over the fact that they've been gone for a while and realize that they want us to be happy. Not forget them completely. That's just cruel."

Nitasaki started to tear up again. She slumped down on her bed and just stayed quiet.

So I got up and started to put the grocery away. I got some of it out though and started to cook some food for us. About 20 minutes after, I called out to Nitasaki, "Hey! You need something to eat?" No reply. So I wrapped her food in some plastic wrap and ate mines.

Once I finished up, I threw my food in the trash, washed my hands, and got up to see how Nitasaki is doing. I enter her room, still seeing her in the bed. She was still crying, but not as much. I sighed and walked over to her and got into her bed. It took a whole minute before Nitasaki broke the silence.

"What do you want?"

"Just seeing if you're alright."

Nitasaki took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I lashed out on you like that. It's just.. my mother has always been with me the whole way through since Father left. Father wasn't really nice to her and just left. I guess losing her this early just made me lose control."

I felt sad for her and got up. I pulled her up and gave her a big brotherly hug. She looked shocked but didn't resist. She started to hug harder afterwards, feeling her breast push onto me.

"Heh, your bust is gonna choke me if you keep hugging me that hard," I joked.

"Heh, well it's not always a good thing. Kinda weighs me down."

 **(Lemon starts here)**

We both started to laugh. Then we caught each other's eyes. I started to realize how beautiful my stepsister was, with her brown eyes shining from her tears, down to her body. We both had the same idea and we started to lean in. Then our lips touched. We were kissing, but not like a family kiss, all quick. It was a slow, gorgeous kiss.

Then, we took it farther. I stuffed my tongue into her and inside of her mouth felt so good. In my mind, I thought, _I'm doing this to my stepsister, I should stop._ And two, _I don't even know how to have sex.._ Until she took off her pajamas. She didn't have her bra on, so her large, D sized breasts were just there, in front of my face. We were both already so aroused, so I thought what other people would've done and took one of her breasts and slowly sucked on her nipple. I can see her moan in pleasure as I continued to suck on it. Sneakily, I took two of my fingers and started to rub around her pussy. She took it by surprised and started to moan a bit louder. She was all wet already, and so was my cock. I continued sucking on her breasts while sliding my fingers inside of her. Remember, we were still virgins and I didn't know what I was doing, but it seemed like I was doing fine.

I started moving my fingers back and forth, while still sucking on her breasts.

"Faster," she said. So I moved started increasing the speed of my fingers and she looked like she was about to lose it. I slowly increased to speed until I felt something wet go all over my hand.

"Oh god, that felt so good," Nitasaki said. Then she took off my pants, revealing my hard cock. Now, as an Asian, people always say, _Oh, because I'm Asian, they have a small size._ That's not true at all. I had a decent size, not too big or too small. About a 4'6".

She started to caress it slowly and I felt a tingly pleasure that I have never felt before. She realized it too because I gave a short spasm when she did it. She started to go faster and I felt this pleasure was so great that I wanted her to suck it. I pushed her head down onto my cock and it went straight into her mouth. She didn't pull back or anything, she started sucking on it while using her tongue to lick the head. Then, I felt something else, a tightness near the area of my cock where she was sucking on. She started to increase speed until I just lost it. White stuff came out of my cock and into her mouth and it just kept coming, wave after the wave. She slowly slurped it all down and grabbed my head and started kissing me again. It was weird kissing her after seeing all that white stuff (I know it's called cum) go into her mouth, but I didn't care.

Then she whispers to me, "Put it in me. I want you inside of me."

Then she lays, back first onto the bed, and spreads her legs out. I look down and see her pussy, all wet and lubricated and realized what she meant. I grabbed my cock and started putting it inside of her when she said, "Slowly please. We're still virgins you know."

So I started to rub around her wet pussy with my cock. During that time, we didn't know about condoms or pills to stop pregnancy. After messing around with it, I slowly inserted my cock into her, while she screams in pain. So I stopped.

"You okay?" I said heavily.

"Yeah, ignore my screams. I heard it's supposed to hurt first time," she said back.

So I continued until it started to get harder to go in deeper. Then she screamed, and I started to easily go farther in. It turns out, I popped her cherry and usually there should be blood. But Nitasaki was born with a thin one, so not as much blood came out. Then, my cock was fully in. I can see here tears, but she ignored the pain.

I slowly started to thrust back and forth, grabbing her hips. She moaned in every thrust and I felt the her pussy tighten in every thrust. Then, I felt that sensation again. I already learned in Sex Ed that if you send your sperm into a girl, she'll get pregnant, which I didn't want that to happen since she was my stepsister. But she was gripping me so hard that I couldn't pull it out. By then it was too late, I couldn't stop. I thrusted faster and faster, hearing the slaps of my cock hitting her in every thrust until I came. Waves of cum pumped into her pussy and slowly overfilled. While that was happening, I immediately crashed my lips into Nitasaki as she started to moan in so much pleasure from my pulsating cum. We fell over right afterwards, insanely drowsy and fell asleep.

 **(Lemon stops here)**

I woke up the next day, seeing her gone. I just realized what happened. I cummed inside of her and she might get pregnant, and I just lost my virginity to my stepsister. I was waiting for her to come back, only to realize, she never came back for two months.

During those two months, I thought about what happened that night, and how we did it in our parent's anniversary. I thought I did something with it and she thought so too and left. I felt responsible. I never forgot about her, until this one day.

I got home from work early because of some technical problems in the building. I turned on the lights, and took my work clothes off. I already had finished my work during that time so I was taking a break. That's when I heard a slight snore.

I looked around and saw Nitasaki, laying on her bed, fully naked. She woke up and saw me and screamed.

"What are you doing here so early?" she screamed.

"I should be asking you. Where have you been these past months," I yelled back.

It turns out, she thought it was her fault for having sex with me and left early the next morning after our incident. She went to a pharmacy to get a birth control pill just in case I had gotten her pregnant and came over my house every single day, and left just before I came back home from work, and lived in her grandparents for the night. She didn't expect me to come so early.

She started to tear up and get her clothes on. But I stopped her by hugging her so tightly, because I thought it was my fault she left. Then I looked at her and said, "It's not your fault, it's not. I just wanna be with you again-" I started to tear up, "-since you are my only family I have."

She just stood still, looking at me, like she didn't expect me to say that. Then, she grabbed my head and kissed me, and kissed me nice and slow. We were slowly getting aroused that we kept kissing, while my cock started to grow hard.

 **(Lemon starts here)**

She takes my boxers off and starts stroking it, but this time a bit faster than usual. She licks around the head, while still stroking my cock with her smooth, soft hands. After, she puts her whole mouth in and slowly sucks on my cock, getting every bit of it in her mouth. She increases the motion and I was pretty much on my breaking point, until she stops.

"I wanna try something new," she said. She grabs my cock and puts it between her warm breasts. She grabs them both and slowly rubs my cock between them. I already was about to lose it so it wasn't long before I came into her face. She used her finger, slid it across her face, and licked the cum that she obtained from her finger.

She got up from her bed and turned me around. "I learned a lot about sex position since the last time we did this. I heard this might give you a bit more pleasure," she told me. Then she sat on me, cock into her pussy. She starts moving up and down, while grabbing my shoulder in the process. She starts increasing the tempo and she started to moan louder every single time. She was about to lose it as well, I could feel it.

"I want you to cum in me the same time I do," she tells me.

I tried to hold it as well as best as I could until I wasn't able to hold it anymore. "Hinoki! Ahhh!" she yells out as she loses herself, while I came at the same time she did. It filled up everywhere in her and started to drip out of her pussy. I pulled out my cock and all the cum slowly drips off from her and onto the bed.

"We can clean it next time, just….just let me be right next to you," she tells me, half tired.

I really didn't care much anymore. I just grabbed her torso and pushed it against me, her breasts on my chest and we both fell asleep. She was on a pill already when we were doing it, so we weren't afraid of pregnancy.

 **(Lemon ends here)**

After that, we pretty much done it almost every single day, unless we didn't feel like it. I've been with many girls right after, but I'll explain that later. I finally decided to choose her to be my wife, even though she was my stepsister. So, at the age of 23, I asked for her hand in marriage. She happily accepted. We had a nice, private honeymoon. Once we turned 26, she decided that we should finally have some kids. So, she stopped using her pills and she got what she wanted. We had two children, both born three months apart. We were supposed to have twins but the second children wasn't able to come out. Fortunately, she was able to stay inside of Nitasaki's womb until she was finally out. So now we had a son and daughter that are now three years old. But, the story doesn't end here. I still got a lot more to tell you than just having sex with my stepsister.

 **(I'm not sure if this will actually stay on here. There's some very detailed um...words. If this gets taken down, it's fine. I just need to test on how far can I talk about these things and what words to remove so this is a better rating. But for me, I consider this a M. I explain things pretty bad since I suck at explaining, but I hope you enjoyed reading this and I'll start on Chapter 2 if people actually like this. See ya guys! ^u^**


End file.
